Time Travel Safeguard
by atriptothegreatbeyond
Summary: Thanks to an Uzumaki seal place at birth one week old Naruto makes a trip that has never been made before he traveled to the past. From that day Naruto constantly bounced between the present and the past. How will time change from Naruto adventures in the past, present and future. AU. Time travel.
1. Chapter 1

Time Travel Safeguard

*I do not own Naruto. I just like to make him dance using Author Voodoo no Jutsu *

Chapter 1: The Time Before the Hokage and the Time After the Fall of the Forth Hokage

October 20th ten days after Kyubi Attack 2:00 am

Hidden in what once a secured closet for mission pay stubs was hidden a little bundle squirming in his blanket. The night was calm and quiet. The ninjas finished border patrols and rebuilding for the day. No one was out except those who secured the village and a small group that was up to no good.

In the fall of the fourth uncertainty over who the new hokage would be had spread. It was that lack of leader ship and the many in charge trying to steal all the power for them self that had kept the small bundle in the closet safe and unknown for now. A man of the shadows had found the little babys location. And had sent his men to take the weapon before it fell in enemy hands. His men passed the guard that protected the weapon. When they entered the closet that held the weapon they found nothing. The weapon was gone either moved by his keeper or their spy's Intel insufficient. The men of the shadow left to tell there master the weapon was gone. They would have to move on to plan B.

*Time Travel Safeguard*

November 2 Two years before the start of the village systems 8:00 Am

In a garden thick with mammoth trees that are as high as skyscrapers with delicate flowers that climbing up the tree trunks spreading their multicolored blossoms. Below swishing in the early morning sun is a field of wild flowers. A rock covered brook is quietly trickling in the background. In the middle sits a large oval rock about the size of a small man. Unexpectedly the forest loses all the morning light as a storm of leaves starts and a cloud of milk-white dust spreads. The storm finds it epicenter around an old oak tree with its roots exposed to the brook in what was once a foxes den. Then just as suddenly as the storm appeared it disappeared. Left behind was a small baby barely a week old nuzzled in the leaf bed of the fox den.

The baby having learned early on in his short life that he would be waiting for his daily needs and that crying did not bring help. He learned to sleep for the many hours until his caretakers showed up to feed, change and bathe him. He slept until well past noon. And he continued sleeping even when a young intruder entered the forest.

A young man of fourteen entered the garden and gathered a pile of pebbles that he poorly attempted to skip across the water. The young man had just lost his father. The elders said that his father had died of a heart attack. But he didn't believe it. His father was a ninja and as a ninja was of strong physical strength. He would not have a heart attack at the age of forty-five. It hd to be a type of poison or attack that left no wound that caused his fathers death. There was no way his father would die so soon. And there was no way in hell that his father would succumb to a week heart. His father was strong, slightly cold and cruel hearted. But he did love him and saw him as more than a weapon or a tool. He was his beloved son no matter what Hashirama said. His father would not die because of a week heart. If he would he would have jumped in front of his brother to save him before he died.

The young man throws another stone only to watch it fall into the water with a plop instead of skimming the surface. Stupid Hashirama. The stupid new clean head. He's too stupid and soft to run the clan. He always talks about making peace with our enemies and stopping the fighting. Then uniting the clans of the land of fire. The only way the Senju would stop fighting is if the others paid for what they did. But there's no way any of the clans will come together we caused too much pain to one another. Then that idiot cries way too much all the time. What kind of idiot ninja doesn't hide his emotions? And you know what the worst part about it is his un ninja like emotions his crying and humble manner works for him. And everyone loves him for it. Even his enemies love him. And in the mean time I have to do all the work and make up for his faults. While Hashirama gets to cry, goof off, dream and be an idiot. I'm expected to be the strategic and ninjutsu genius of the Senju clan. I'm expected to be prim and proper and cold-hearted just like father. I'm supposed to be the perfect ninja in all but strength to Hashirama but no matter what I do or how hard I work he is always better. When Hashirama gets to cry all day at our father's funeral I had to keep a straight face and take care of the guests and family. It's not fair he didn't even get along with father. He would fight with father over everything. He hadn't even seen him in two years. I was closer to father then stupid Hashirama will ever be. It's not fair that he gets to cry and I don't. I loved him more. It should have been my turn to cry.

At that thought the tears that had been held back over the years began to fall. He cried for his mother who died at his birth, for his brothers lost in battle, for his lost childhood, for friends, innocence's and enemies' he watched die some at his own hand, for his clans suffering, for his father's death, for Hashirama who was everything a ninja shouldn't be but still the best brother, person and Ninja he ever knew. And lastly he cried for himself and the many things that would not be because he was born a ninja.

He sat there crying leaning agents the rock scrunched in a little ball long past the time the sun set. He was so filled with grief that he did not hear the little voice that joined him and did not sense the small presence nearby. When the stars filled the sky and his tears dried and he started to feel as empty and vast on the inside as the universe above was when he realized that he was not alone. To his side he heard the rustling of leaves and sensed a very tiny chakra presence. He looked at the tree that held the chakra presence and pulled a blanket out from underneath. Inside the blanket was a small baby.

"What are you doing here? Doesn't your mother know better than to leave you alone in the forest? Doesn't she know there are all kinds of monsters and beasts here?" The baby answered in the way only a baby could. With a high-pitched demanding scream. "Shit. I mean don't cry. Shush little baby everything's ok. Crap how do you get a baby to stop crying. Shush, shush everything's ok. Where's his mother I'm not a girl I can't do this. Ok. Come on genius think why do babies cry. They want to eat. I can't feed it and it's too late to head back to the compound and find some women to feed it. Come on think what else. It needs it diaper changed. Great how do I change a diaper. Um I guess I remove the blanket. Then um undo this thing and pull that off. EW gross it smells really bad. Um now what do I use as a diaper. Um my ration sack just rip and put this leg in here and this one here that should do it please little guy stop crying now." The little baby finally ceased his tears and moves his arm to grasp the person holding him. The baby tried to move the hand to his mouth hoping that it would give him the food he wanted. The young man somehow understood the boy was trying to say. "Sorry little guy no food until we can get back to the compound in the morning for now you are just going to have to sleep with me. " Under the stars the young man sleep with a small baby wrapped in a blue blanket. Tobirama somehow fell a lot better than he did when he entered the forest that afternoon.

*Time Travel Safeguard*

October 20th ten days after Kyubi Attack, 8:00 am, closet in hokage tower

In the same closet from earlier sat an old man in white and red clothes wearing the hat of the hokage. Sarutobi was sitting and waiting to see a sight that he had seen many times. But today would be the first time he saw it from this end. And it would be the first time the child made the trip. It wouldn't be his last. He thought of who the child will grow up to be and how important he was in the lives of important figures of the shinobi world. He thought of the legends inspired by this child. He thought of the child's enemies the child made and enemies the child inherited both in and out of the village. The old man thought of the child's family adopted and biological, alive and dead. Sarutobi was reminded of the promise that he made to them. And the mystery of the how the baby was able to make these trips. It was a mystery that the truth was known to a select few. That list contained the hokages a few members of the Uzumaki clan and the man the baby grows into. And even fewer knew the power of the child's mother's love.

The small dark closet became encased in a milky white fog, leaves fluttering in an unnatural wind. The fog and leaf storm held its strength for a minute before leaving without a trace. In its regression it left a small child half clothed and covered with a burlap sack that someone used as a diaper. The old man smiled and picked up the baby.

"It's nice to see you again Naruto. You look like you had a nice trip. You let sensei change your diaper? Didn't you? Don't worry he will get better eventually. Come on Naruto it's time to start sensei's preparations it's time to go home." Said Sarutobi. The young child looked into the eyes of the old man and let out a soft cry of confusion. The old man answered as if knowing what the child asked. "Don't worry Naruto you will get to see sensei real soon I'm sure of it."

As smaller swirls of leaves began to form around the closet then left in a second. The closet was now absent of the old man and the young baby. The closet was once again empty. The old man and his ward had moved on to another location they had plans to carry out.

*Time Travel Safeguard*

November 3 Two years before the start of the village systems, 9:00am other worldly garden

Hashirama was walking through his mother's private garden looking for his little brother who disappeared yesterday after their father's funeral. His little brother is always trying to prove that he is the more mature one and is always trying to be like their father. But father didn't hand out approval he didn't want sons he wanted quiet non questioning weapons. And Torbirama tried his hardest to become the weapon that their father wanted in the hope the one day he would win their fathers love. But father was dead now and his brother couldn't find his purpose any more. He didn't know who he was if he wasn't their father's weapon. All he knew was fighting and Hashirama was scaring him by talk of removing all the battling. To Tobirama his last bit of purpose as weapon for the clan was about to be erased. And he was hurting and breaking on the inside. He had no idea how to deal with emotions other than to shove them deep inside and then use it to hurt others. That is what their father had taught them to do to deal with emotions. That was the thinking that caused the death of their little brothers. That was the type of thinking that will make Tobirama snap and become very lost. And Hashirama was determined to find him before he became lost.

As the future first hokage wandered around the edge of the garden he wondered if this was his fault too. Sure his father taught and enforced them to behave a curtain way but Hashirama didn't try too hard to let his brother know its ok to think differently than their father and feel outside of battle. He tried to be a good example for his brother when it was too late. He told his brother his every thought and dream. To the point where his brother and others thought he was a naïve air head. He started to openly show his emotions out of battle sometimes slightly exaggerate them. In an attempt to show his brother that it was ok to feel. But when he started to try to help his brother when they were ten and eight years old it was too late. His brother was too hurt on the inside to change. Hashirama didn't know what to do and eventually gave up on helping his brother. If he couldn't help his brother change his ways then one day he was going to break. Hashirama made it his job to watch and protect his brother for when he would eventually break from all the held back emotions. And it looked like today was that day.

As Hashirama was looking for his brother he absent-mindedly added his mouton chakra into the trees and plant life. It was a habit built upon many trips during down time to the gardens in an attempt to up keep his mother's garden well-kept. Helping the garden had the added benefit of being able to clear his mind after hard or distressing missions. When he touched one of the trees it informed him through this weird physic link he had with them that his brother was in the clearing that his mother used for meditation.

When Hashirama entered the clearing he expected to see his mother's beloved plants and trees ripped at the roots, burned, scorched, crushed, nicked, scared and soaked from some impromptu training. He expected to see his brother mechanically destroying the garden eyes tired with refused sleep and body stiff from refused grief. He expected his brother would be aware of his presence and tell him to get out.

What Hasirama did not expect was a completely intact meadow. He did not expect his brother's eyes red and puffy from tears. Or his face bathed in heartbreaking swirl of repressed negative and positive emotions. He didn't expect to see his brother sleeping. And he especially didn't expect to see his brother sleeping while clinging to a blue baby blanket. He didn't know what this meant. Was it a good thing and his brother was finally going to act human and was temporarily using the baby blanket as a tool to deal with his emotions. Or was it a bad sign. Did his brother snap and cause a trail of destruction that somehow lead to him stealing a baby blanket. Was the baby ok? There was no blood but babies were delicate. Did his brother accidentally hurt or kill a little baby? What was he supposed to do?

Hashirama decided that he would be there for his brother no matter what. He decided the best thing to do would be to get answers. Then decided on the brotherly approach to waking Tobirama up. Without a second thought he kicked his sleeping brother in his gut and yelled as loud as possible. "Oi Tobirama, time to get up. Hey what's with the blanket I thought you out grew the need to sleep with something cuddly to sleep with at night." Tobirama responded by using the hand holding the blanket to rock the blanket while making shushing noises. He used the other to throw rocks at the intruder. "Shut up Hashirama I just got the baby to sleep. Give me five more minutes." Hissed Tobirama.

Hashirama looked at his brothers half sleeping form and tried to search for a baby nearby but found none. But his brothers words excited him because it meant his brother wasn't a crazy baby murderer. "Ooh. So there really was a baby and that's not some fashion statement. Where did you get a baby from? Don't tell me that you have a secret lover that had your baby and sneaks away to the garden at night to see you. Now Tobirama I'm ok with you having a girlfriend and child. But you need to marry her. It's improper to impregnate women and not marry her. Next time you meet bring her the compound and well get you hitched. This is great little Hana will have a cousin to play with. And I won the pool; you're not gay. Do you know how much money you just made me? I'm going to be rich. And that little baby of yours I'm going to get the biggest fluffiest teddy bear I can find for making me rich. By the way where's the baby?"

While Hashirama was busy thinking of how to spend his money Tobirama woke up just enough to her some of his brothers babble and throw a few rocks at him. "Of course I'm not gay. Who says I'm gay. And there is no mystery lover. I found the baby in the garden and it was too late to bring it back to the compound. Now let me sleep." Hashirama smiled. "It's ok little brother I'm not dad I won't behead you for having a mission baby. It happens to all of us before we get married you get stuck somewhere on long assignment and meet a girl fall in love express your passion. But when it happens you need to be a man and take care of the baby. Like I said you need to go to her and bring her and the baby back to the compound." Another rock hit. "I told you already theirs no girl. I found the baby under the tree and made it stop crying now shut up before you wake it." "Ooh. So you don't have a girlfriend. That's ok little brother I support your man lover and your child and your freaky relationship. I will miss that money though." Said Hashirama slightly depressed. "For the last time I'm not gay. I've slept with women before pretty ones. Now shut up I'm trying to sleep and it's a miracle that you haven't woken up the baby." Tobiram said while shifting trying to get back in the shade. "Ok sure. Just one thing. Where's the baby?" said a confused Hashirama. "What do you mean where's the baby. The baby's right here. " Tobirama finially wakes up to open up the blanket and finds nothing. He looks at his brother and finds nothing. He looks at the ground and nothing. "Hashirama this isn't funny where's the baby." "What I didn't take it I don't need more of those around the compound. Are you sure your lover didn't take it." "I told you there is no lover. I found it. I lost the baby. I can't believe I lost the baby. That's. That's something you're supposed to do. I'm not supposed to have a baby and I'm not supposed to lose it. What kind of person loses a baby." Tobirama yelled at his brother as he frantically searched for the baby in the clearing.

"Ok calm down little brother. You look around for the baby. Make sure it's mother didn't take it back. I'm going back to the compound to start a search party. When we get back to the compound we can argue about the origins of that baby and decide what needs to happen. Ok." "I told you it's not mine." Tobirama yelled back. "And that's fine but you were responsible for it. So you need to find it. We can talk later." said as he put his hand on his brothers shoulder in an attempt to calm him. "Fine. How far can a baby get." He asked. "Ooooh don't feel too bad we all make mistakes. Well find it in no time." Said Hashirama as he left the clearing. "It's an him. Well find him. I hope your right." Tobirama said as his brother parted.

And with those words the two brothers parted. Senju search parties would scavenge the garden and surrounding forest would not find the baby this day. It would be a little later that the baby would be returned to them.

*Time Travel Safeguard*

Chapter 2: Questions, Answers and Half Truths

Summary: Sarutoibi starts the plan made by the second. Naruto is delivered to Senju tower for his protection and later sent in a basket to the Senju with a set of note books and more questions than answers. Now they just have to find Mito to prove the note true over where the baby came from.

*Time Travel Safeguard*

Thank you dear readers for reading. Please review I cannot improve without your comments. Please forgive my spelling it has always been my weak point. Continuation of this is dependent on my inspiration to continue and support from readers like you. As long as I'm inspired I will update every other week on Wednesday, Saturday or Sunday. I also do not have a Beta but I have a friend who is also into Naruto that I spring Ideas off of and who sometimes pre reads. There will be no romantic pairings in the forcible future for Naruto. He's a baby and he is going to be jumping all over the time stream most of the time he will be older or younger than those he meets either physically or emotionally. I might let him have a small fling or crush on a minor character. But right now that's it this is more of a Naruto's adventures through time story and not a Naruto goes to the past and ends up with a character way older then him. I have not decided who the crush character will be. But it won't be Hashirama, Mandera, any of the cannon Uzamaki women, anyone from the thirds generation, anyone related to him or Kakashi or Guy. Don't like don't read.

Thank you for reading "Time Travel Safeguard". If you liked it and have some free time please give my other stories a try. The time you take to read and comment on any of my work is greatly appreciated. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Time Travel Safeguard

*I do not own Naruto. I do not even have a Naruto plushy or other Naruto merchandise. I do own a laptop that I use to put Naruto through many misadventures that previously only happen in my mind.*

Chapter 2: The child of prophecy in a basket

November 3rd two years before the village system 12:00pm

"Baby. Baby where are you," Yelled a teen of about twelve. "Hey Kishimaru do you know whose baby where looking for. It's not Hana again is it? Is Hashirama sama lost her one more time Mito sama is going to kill him. Then well be stuck with a fourteen year old clan head or a toddler clan head." "It's not Hana. I saw her with Mito sama this morning. They just told us to search the woods for a baby possibly in a ration sack diaper." "Isn't that what they told us last time Hashirama sama lost Hana. Are you sure that Hashirama sama didn't lose Hana and replace her with a shadow clone so Mito sama didn't find out." "Yep I'm sure." "Sure that Hana's missing or sure that it's not Hana." "It's not Hana you meathead. I was with Mito Sama when I was given search duty. She cheeked Hana herself she wasn't a clone." "Then whose baby is it. We wouldn't be looking for a baby not of the clan. And none of the women I know of gave birth to any babies. Oh yeah what's with the meathead comment. Since when did you start to censoring yourself." "There's no way I'm going to get caught swearing anywhere near a baby after what happened last time. Mito sama is scary and the things she can do with seals and soap. I couldn't perform fire jutsu for a week." "Oh yeah that was funny. Better continue looking for the baby before sensei finds out we're slacking off." With that the two boys continued their search throughout the forest.

*Time Travel Safeguard *

October 20, year 67 after the start of the village system 1:00pm

Hurizen Sarutobi made his way to the tower. As he leaped over the tree tops the top of the giant red tower covered in vines came into view. The big red building with the symbol of the land of fire, the leaf village and the senju clan brought back many memories to the old man. Memories of his sensei's and their families, of his students and their students. But mainly the tower reminded him of Naruto and his sensei's; the person that the tower was built for and the persons that built it. Sarutobi hadn't been to the tower since early in the morning. While he would have liked to stay someone had to finish the paper work that cluttered his office and the others who could were all gone or refusing the job as hokage. Lucky bastards.

He sighed at the thought of all the work that awaited him. He was glad that he had a task to complete. If he didn't do it soon it would be too late and the baby Naruto would leave without his package for sensei. Even as a baby Naruto was causing him problems. Well at least the older Naruto is out there being useful. The village needed every able-bodied shinobi it could get. Though it would be helpful if he would take care of himself. Naruto couldn't use the excuse of two Naruto's in the same place will make the universe tear apart for too long. What where the real chances of that actually happening. The old bastard probably wanted to get out diaper changing duty. That or its pay back for all the times him and his team had left their children and other small relatives in his care with no warning.

Sarutobi entered his chakra into the seals that surrounded the tower. The seals hummed with the intake of added chakra and glowed blue. The hokage sighed with relief that the seals had accepted him. The seals were supposed to except him and a select few. But the seals accepted people based on wither or not they are keyed in to the seal system among other factors. But the finicky seals deciding that they don't like you that particular day were a common occurrence. The only people the seals always liked were the Senju brothers and Naruto. Everyone else was strays that it let in at its master's demand. But the tower always found a way to voice it's complaints. Like the time it lowered its room temperature to below zero in his guest room. Or the time the floor unexpectedly became unstable below him. Or the time one the trees in the garden tried to eat him. He didn't even want to think of the things the tower did to Danzo or Orochimaru. In its own way the tower had a way of knowing a person's character. Maybe he should move his office here to avoid the death threats he had received lately. Danzo wouldn't even dare step within a couple hundred feet of the tower. Or risk provoking it by sending in his drones. But on the negative side that would mean he would have to deal with the tower on a daily basis. On second thought he was safer with Danzo.

The seal finished its humming and decided to let him in. Sarutobi had a half a second to enter. And barely made it before the door shut. It's a good thing his ANBU weren't here they would not have made it and the tower would have played with them while he was inside. On second thought maybe he should give the ANBU to the tower it would be a great training method and it would keep the tower's attention away from him. Sarutobi then repeated the seal identification processes as he made his way through the towers inner chambers. Slightly annoyed at the security protocols. The tower was probably the most secured private building in the village if not the most secured building in the village. Finally he made it to the last security check. This one thanks to the magic of Uzumaki seals temporarily confiscated his weapons and sealed his chakra. If it was anyone below kage level they would have died from the sealing. Sarutobi didn't like this part but it was the price to pay to enter this chamber. The tower would do any and every thing to protect its charge.

Sarutobi entered the small but simple nursery; filled with very old furniture that was hand-made by the first. It was used by the little blond baby that had used it many years ago. Sarutobi noticed the child was still asleep and decided not to wake him. It would be better to let him sleep through the tip. The aged man went about fixing the preparations. He grabbed the large wicker basinet and started to load it with blankets, diapers, a couple of bottles and other things a baby needs. He then added the baby swaddled in a double layer of baby blankets, to keep out the late autumn cold. It was time to put the last item. He took out a new leather-bound book that was specially made for the old man. Each page had seals in it to make it readable to only a select few and some other features. On the first page he sealed in a scroll given to him by his sensei. He had the page seal most of his message. All that could be seen at the moment was what he wanted his sensei to see.

Finished with his work he placed the book in the basket and covered it with a thick wool blanket to keep the child inside warm. He waited a moment but nothing happened. He debated whether he should leave then he remembered the last instruction his sensei had given him all those years ago. He had to place the baby near the river that was next to the tower. The old man made his way through security seals and activated the towers defenses. Luckily the tower did not harm him as he left. As much as it did not like its master leaving it would not risk harm to him in trying to deal with a mere annoyance. When he made it to the outside a few of the plants snapped at him in warning. Not wanting to anger it he carefully laid the child in the drop off spot. He placed the child at a weeping willow tree near the shore of the shallowest part of the river that was surrounded by the plant guardians of the tower. No one could move the child from this spot if they intended to harm him or if the tower decided they didn't like them. The tree and plants were sentient and each could take out an A rank shinobi on their own. The child would be safe here. Sarutobi saw the familiar sight of white fog and swirling leaves begin to surround the child. He wished the child good luck and safe journey. Today was going to be a busy day for the little one. The smoke left and the child was gone. Soon after the hokage was gone he learned over the years that it was not wise to over stay his welcome.

*Time Travel Safeguard*

November 3 Two years before the start of the village systems 2:34pm

The senju clansmen had been looking for the mystery child all day. While they were use to work of higher difficulty than a simple search and rescue mission and had more rest than normal thanks to the funeral and stop on missions they were bored and boredom brought in tiredness. They began to wonder if this was some type of test from the new clan head. If it was they were failing. A few members of the search party had asked their thoughts and in return had their heads torn off by Tobirama sama. It would be getting dark soon and they would have to stop looking for the baby. While they were shinobi and could easily search in the dark it was not a good option considering the circumstances. With the recent death of their old clan head they couldn't be sure that another clan might take the advantage of the night and try to take out the clan members as they searched.

The two young members of the senju clan Menma and Kishimaru senju had been given the stretch of Senju River to search after lunch. They had yet to find anything besides animals and plant life. As they almost finished their thirty-fourth patrol running along the river and searching its banks Menma thought he heard a noise. They almost turned and ignored it when they saw where they were. To the side of the river bank was the demons domain. It was the place where the old clan heads wife had taught her two sons how to utilize their chakra. Her older son's chakra had control over plants and little control over his powers had animated the tree. When his mother died the tree started to acted possessed and only allowed the two sons and their family under her shade. Many of the clan members thought the tree was possessed by their late mother. The tree began to become nastier and nastier as time went by and the boys went on missions. Some said that tree was lashing out of anger of her two children going out to do a man's job at a young age. Others said the tree was gathering the dark emotions that came from the missions her sons went on in an attempted to shield them from the world.

The two preteens looked at the area surrounding the tree from safety of the river. All they could see was tree. They were about to leave when they heard the shrill cry of an infant. They looked around to see if they could find the baby. Menma noticed where the baby was and stilled. His friend looked at him and asked what's wrong. All Menma could do was point in front of him. Kishimaru looked in the direction his friend was pointing and saw it. The devil tree had the baby. In its branches the willow tree was rocking the babies basket. Its leaves were blowing in the wind and its branches swayed in a tune that sounded like rock-a- bye- baby. The boys rubbed their eyes as they looked at the tree not believing their eyes. The sound of kia filled the forest. The tree twisted in their direction making a shushing like noise before snapping at their feet with its roots. The two shinobi took some giant steps back. The tree satisfied with their retreat took a bottle out of the basket and began to bottle feed the child.

The two shinobi became worried. They had finally found the baby but it was held captive by the devil tree. The tree had claimed it as some sort of long-lost grandson. They were not able to get anywhere near it. They were ready to cut their losses and leave. But they had been given a mission to find and bring the baby to their master. They couldn't fail or they risked earning the displeasure of the new clan head. If they succeeded the clan head might reward them. Besides they couldn't leave a child alone.

The shinobi duo tried everything to get the child away from the tree. They even tried asking when the more violent and sneaky attempts didn't work. Their last attempt had caused them to be flung half way back to the compound. At this point they had an hour before sundown and had decided to go with the easy plan. Their mission was to get the Senju brothers to the baby not the baby to the Senju brothers. Having had enough of the devil tree the shinobi duo ran back to the compound at full speed. They decided that risk of the wrath of the Senju brothers was better than the wrath of the devil tree. But they both had the feeling they would not like their leaders punishment.

*Time Travel Safeguard*

"I can't believe those two lazy idiots left a baby alone in the woods." "Um. Isn't that what you did? Tobi chan." "I didn't leave him alone in the woods. I fell asleep and he wandered away. There's a difference." "It's ok Tobi chan I believe you. But remember there comes a time in a man's life were he slightly loses his child. You just did it a little earlier than most men dare to. You're lucky that little baby chan's mother hasn't found out yet. Are really sure that baby chans not with your lover." "For the last time I don't have a lover and the baby's not mine. Just shut up until we get to the training grounds." "Fine." Hashirama began to sulk at his brothers behavior. Was it so out there that he thought his little brother might have received a little attention from a women.

The two senju brothers made their way to their childhood training grounds. When they got to the tree the weeping willow started to pet the bothers with her branches in greeting. "It's nice to see you Tsurī chan. Are you mad at us for being gone so long," greeted Hashirama. Said tree started to wave its branch in imitation of a teacher lecturing a child. "Aww. Sorry Tsurī chan. I'll.." "We really are sorry Tsurī san but were kind of in a hurry. We know you have the baby and we need it back," interrupted Tobirama snappishly. Said tree stilled as if looking into the soul of Tobirama. Then responded snapping a branch in his face then bringing another to her trunk and started to make her weird shushing noises. The branch holding the baby started to sway as it rocked the baby back to sleep.

Hashirama decided to play peace keeper between his brother and his tree friend. "Tsurī chan. Tobi wasn't trying to be mean. We've been looking for that baby all day. And Tobi was very worried. He wasn't insulting your child care skills. And we promise that if you give the baby to us we won't wake it we just want to make sure the baby can go home. Isn't that right Tobi." Hashirama headlock his brother in a forced bow and mouthed apologize. "Yeah, Hashis right I didn't mean to insult you Tsurī chan. It's been a long couple of days and I was worried about the baby. It was my fault He was missing and I wanted to be assured he was ok." Tsurī the tree gave Tobirama a pat on the head then carefully handed over the baby's' basket. Tobirama carefully removed the blanket that covered the baby. The blanket was stirred by Tsurī branches as she went about the basket carefully showing all of its contents without waking the baby. She then attempted to instruct Tobirama on how to properly feed the baby and other such things. She had heard from the other trees about his disastrous attempt at changing the baby's diaper and didn't trust him to take care of him without her expert instruction. Tobi had absolutely no clue what was going on and just nodded at the tree as she twisted about him.

Hashirama getting tired of listen to his tree friend lecture his brother on proper child care. He assured the tree that he would make sure that the baby was properly taken care of. The tree then grabbed his ankles stopping him from leaving. She twisted and rattled her branches in a way of speech that only he understood. She told him that the baby was a very good boy who had been through a lot in the last week. But the baby was weird some strange thing seemed to pull and push him between this place and some place similar but different. The tree picked up a book that she had carefully placed at her trunk and gave it to Hashirama. She told him that it came from the basket and held some of Tobirama's chakra. She said she had a weird feeling that it was very important. She then patted both of the Senju brothers on the back and rocked the child one last time. As they left she told Hashirama not to be too hard on Tobi the weird force took the baby away from him and brought him to another place before returning him to her part of the forest.

*Time Travel Safeguard*

November 3rd two years before village system 7:00 pm

The two Senju brothers had returned an hour ago. In that time they had brought the baby to the clan medic and were soon shooed out of the room. They cleaned up from their time in the forest and had grabbed something to eat. They were sitting outside the medic bay waiting for the medic. Both men were fidgety. Hashirama looked to his brother and remembered the book. He dropped the book in his lap. "What am I supposed to do with this?" "Read it. Tsurī chan gave it to me. She found it with the baby. I tried but the book won't open up for me." Tobi attempted to open the book but it wouldn't budge. He noticed the seal on the front and attempted to open it again. This time it worked. The book opened and was empty everywhere except the first page. He read what it said with Hashirama reading over him.

**Dear Tobirama sama. **

**The baby's name is Uzumaki Naruto. He is one week old and of yours and Junsuina Uzumaki's blood. There was a terrible attack on our village and his mother did not survive. In attempted to save the village we had to do some undesirable things. Bring him to Mito and have her check the seals. she will explain. S.H. **

"Well that was cryptic. What does check the seals mean? It's a good thing I was planning to bring him to Mito any way. Oh by the way when did you sleep with Junsuina san. Mito's going to mad at you if you're the reason she ran away eight months ago. " Tobirama couldn't hear him he was to busy trying to calculate the last time he saw Junsuina. No matter how many times he recounted it the number came out the same a little over nine months ago at Mito and Hashirama's first birthday party for Hana. Tobirama thought back to that night. There was a lot of stress from his father to make Junsuina happy. There was a tradition of the senju clan for the clan head to marry a Uzumaki as his wife and for the clan heads main family to marry out of the main branch of the Uzumaki. The clan head would live with the clan and his younger sibling would live with the Uzuamki. This system was used to keep and strengthen the bond between the two clans. The birthday party was a way for the two of them to meet the future spouse

The two had accepted their union, neither wanted to be the reason that the two clans went to war. That night was not a night about love or passion it was a night to begin their sacrifice to their clans. It was the night they both had their first taste of Sake. It was the night they both made love with a person they barely knew and did not care about. It was not something done out of passion it was done to cement what they would have to do for the rest of their lives. It was their vow to each other that they understood that it was a loveless marriage but they were willing to make that sacrifice to their clans. It was their promise that even though they did not pick each other that they would be loyal to each other. They would be loyal in an attempted to make their loveless relationship work. They both hoped that they could come to like each other maybe even be fond of one another. It worked for their parents.

But then a month later he had gone to see her. He had a ring and had prepared to leave his home. He had heard a lot about Uzu and had thought he could be happy living a peaceful life on its shores. He arrived and knocked on her door and found out she left weeks ago. He joined the search party but they never found her. She was the best seal master of their generation. She may not have had shinobi training but she could hide herself infinitely with her seals. He returned home. The two clans decided to wait a few years if she returned she would be held by her clan and forced to marry him. If she did not then he would marry the clan heads six-year-old niece in ten years.

He left wondering if he really knew her, really understood her. He had wondered if he had imagined what had happened that night. If it was her way of saying goodbye before she disappeared into the night to live the life she wanted. He had decided that if she could do what she wanted then he could too. He bedded with every girl he could find during solo missions. But he couldn't find one special. He understood now he didn't scare her away. She wasn't repulsed by him that much. She was carrying his baby and was trying to cover it up. She went to some village had the baby and died alone away from her friends and family. Now in the other room were the product of that night and the cause of her death. The proof that he was willing to do anything for his clan. The proof that he was still had a little part of him that rebelled what he was told. In the other room was his son. He couldn't find a reason to be mad at her. She had died giving birth to his child. How could he be mad at her.

He was in a daze when the doctor gave him the baby. He was amazed by how beautiful the little boy was. He looked like his mother and paternal grandmother. He was so small and delicate. Something so small shouldn't fit in his giant hands that had killed grown men. But the child did and didn't even stir. The child trusted him for his protection. Tobirama couldn't help but be amazed as his brother guided him to his wife. He was a father. He had a son. He chanted over and over in his mind. He repeated it so much that when Mito asked him for the baby he said it out loud. Mito said something about that's what happens when two idiots come together during a toddlers party but he didn't hear. He just reluctantly gave the baby to his sister in-law and stared at the little boy. He was still amazed that he had a son.

*Time Travel Safeguard*

Mito examined a seal that she was very failure with and watched as it acted in a way that she had never seen before. It was really amazing it changed everything she knew about seals. Hell it changed everything that she knew was reality. Then she looked at the bigger seal the one the abdominal. This one she had only heard from myth and a project that was in motion in the land of wind. The seal was the largest and most complex she had ever seen and was most defiantly based on many Uzumaki seals. She flinched when she realized the task of myths was possible. She held the baby close and rocked it in an attempted to protect him from evil. The child was safe for now but soon she was going to need to tweak the seals. If she didn't the child could be endangered and would have no chance at a normal life. Before she gave the child back she supplied both seals with chakra to make sure that both worked the way she wanted right now.

Tobirama picked up his child and looked at the seals. He knew more than most about seals but his sons seals were far beyond him. He made a mental note to study seals more in his free time. "The two seals really are something. The first one here the one that looks like the Uzumaki spiral mark on his left shoulder is the standard Uzumaki protection seal. (She pulled up her shirt sleeve showing her own seal) It is a Uzumaki tradition to put that seal on each child at the time of their birth. Clan tradition says that when the sage of six paths son had two kids one that started the Uzumaki clan and one who started the Senju. He gave both grandsons a gift. The senju child was given the key to reach his spiritual power. The Uzumaki child he gave the knowledge of sealing and special seal to be put on each child at birth. This seal became the Uzumaki protection seal. He told our ancestor that one day the seal would activate when a child was in need. It would be the start of great change between the lands and would save the clan during our darkest day. I never thought it would do this. The seal is amazing. I have never seen it working. I need to study it more but basically it transports the child between space and time. I don't know where he goes but he is traveling between his center point here, your chakra and the center point where ever he goes, your mysterious SH. But as amazing as this seal is this second one was something I had only thought of as a myth.

This second seal is a containment seal for a large body of chakra. The only place I have ever heard of this before is through myths of the sage of six paths. I have some ideas what it might contain but I don't want to mess with anything too much. I stabilized everything so he's safe tonight. But I would like to bring him to my clan. Our masters could know more. If one of the elders are just as confused as me then we might need to turn to the clans sealing library.

I know this is a lot to take in for one day. So why don't you go get the little guy to bed and get some sleep yourself. We can talk tomorrow when we all have clear heads and I have taken a better look at those seals. Maybe relook at what SH left you. Ok"

Hashirama looked at his brother and wife. His brothers glaze never leaving the child. His brothers genus mind had turned to mud today in all the commotion. He looked at his child and spoke with wonder. "I have a son." He had not quite processed passed that yet. Mito gave him a smile. "Yes you do. Little Naruto is an amazing little boy. I'm sure he's destined to do something great. Come to me in the morning when you can think again me and Hashi will handle everything." Tobirama mumbled something and left his brother and his sister-in-law with his child in hand. Today had been strange. His carefully hid emotions had come undone and he was reduced to a mess. At the same time he was given a little miracle he could not wrap his mind around. He laid his sons basket next to his bed and went to bed. His dreams filled with fatherly fantasies until he woke up and thought did she say time travel. Sleepily decided to find out in the morning. It was a long day lack of sleep must be getting to him and if the other night was anything to judge by his son did not like to sleepthrough the night. Tobirama pushed all confusing thoughts to the back of his mind. He resettled under the covers and found a peacful sleep that was interupted only a few minutes later by the childs screams.

*Time Travel Safeguard*

Next time: The Senju visits the Uzumaki. Some Tobirama Naruto fluff. Naruto returns to the present. Some mysteries are solved. Last chapter before time skip. Three or four chapters before first world war arc.

*Time Travel Safeguard*

Thank you dear readers for reading. Please review I cannot improve without your comments. Please forgive my spelling it has always been my weak point. Continuation of this is dependent on my inspiration to continue and support from readers like you. As long as I'm inspired I will update every other week on Wednesday, Saturday or Sunday.

Thank you for reading "Time Travel Safeguard". If you liked it and have some free time please give my other stories a try. The time you take to read and comment on any of my work is greatly appreciated. Thank you.


End file.
